<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly, Fly Away: An Analysis of Holden Caulfield from a Bird’s-Eye View by verumadstrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025291">Fly, Fly Away: An Analysis of Holden Caulfield from a Bird’s-Eye View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verumadstrum/pseuds/verumadstrum'>verumadstrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Birds, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birds, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other, Pining, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, bc i do apparently, do you ever wish you were a bird?, spoilers for chapter 7, stay in school kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verumadstrum/pseuds/verumadstrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An in-depth study of the characters in JD Salinger's Catcher in the Rye, from an alternate perspective, written for my English class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holden Caulfield/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly, Fly Away: An Analysis of Holden Caulfield from a Bird’s-Eye View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you comment the number of times I say "chirp" I'll give you a cookie :)</p><p>Stay in school kids.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweet tweet tweet tweet Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet.<br/>

Tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet.<br/>

“Tweet tweet tweet,” tweet tweet, “tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet.”<br/>

Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet.<br/>

Tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet.<br/>

“Tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet.” tweet tweet tweet. “Tweet tweet tweet tweet.”<br/>

Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Chirp. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet chirp chirp tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet.<br/>

“Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet,” tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet.<br/>

Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet Tweet tweet tweet. tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet.<br/>

Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet.<br/>

“Tweet tweet tweet tweet,” tweet tweet tweet. “Tweet tweet tweet tweet.”<br/>

Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet.<br/>

Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet.<br/>

Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet chirp chirp.<br/>

Tweet tweet tweet. Chirp. tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh...yikes. thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>